Dragonslayer's History Pt1
by Coronos
Summary: ....


1**Dragonslayers History**

Note: For those who don't know, the world consists of 4 major towns: The Republic of Bastok (With humans and a hulking humanoid race called 'Galka', the town is based on mining/technology), The Kingdom of San d'Oria (Royal knighthood, this empire was forged from the fires of war many many years ago.. with a tall elf-like race called Elvaans), The Federation of Windurst (A city based with the use of magic, there are a smaller race called Taru-taru, and a human/feline race called Mithra), and finally the Grand Duchy of Jeuno (A nation created long ago that created crossroads between the main three towns. This is a more advanced city, ruled by a mysterious Archduke and his younger brother.

_  
(...It was around the end of the Great War. My mother an I fled to a nearby city, but my father was an adventurer, and left us and assisted the forces against the Shadow Lord. My mother and I were almost to the city when we were separated. By the time I found her she had been gravely wounded. All I could do was sit there and sadly listen to her last words... "Please... you must... go out into the world... forget about us... you must...survive...". I had never really known my father, and I just lost the only person who was ever dear to me. Just as she died, an orcish scout came up to me and readied his weapon, until suddenly a sword sprout through his chest, and went limp. A Galkan soldier dressed in dark armor stood before me. He brought me to the gates of a nearby town named "Bastok", and then left me. Alone, weak, and confused, I went through the gates to this town and then collapsed within._

I woke up in a small home with two people staring at me. They noticed a little boy on the side of Ore street that had collapsed and brought him inside to care for them.

My new family wasn't so bad. My father was an Iron Musketeer, so he was usually off on "important missions". The little time he was home, he told me about his adventures and sometimes even brought me back a gift. This inspired me to become an adventurer. I would always love to go to new places, but my parents told me "never to leave the gates that go outside Bastok". 

My mother would stay at the house and care for us, she was really sweet. She would always cook our favorite dinner on Firesday: Roast mutton with Galkan sausage and iron bread.

Although I liked my new life, I never seemed to fit in. People would always see me as "that strange child that came from the war..." 

Other than that, everything seemed fine, until one day...   
The president ordered all of the Musketeers to prepare for an assault on Bastok from the Quadavs of Palborough Mines. Women and children were said to evacuate the city and take another path. My father went off to war, and that was the last time I would see him...  
My mother and I went on a chocobo wagon and made it to "West Ronfaure" they called it, then we were stopped before the gates. The guards said there had been some suspicious characters roaming around after the War. Just then our band was attacked by Orcs. They sent the Temple Knights to protect the gate of the city while we were going to be brought inside for safety and questioning later. I fell out of the wagon on the way in, and an Orc took aim at me. Out of desperation, my mother jumped out of the wagon and jumped in the way of the spear he hurled at me. She was struck, and I was devastated. The same thing that had happened 5 years ago had happened again.  
Just as the attack was over, the knights examined those who were slaughtered in the attack, and said there was nothing they could do for my mother. They dragged me away from my mother, I was crying on the way into the city... 

_**-----------------Ten years later ----------------- **___

I am currently 26 years old. 10 years since that horrible incident... _  
On the way into the city, the knights brought me to the Chateau d'Oraguille. I didnt know what was going on, but this place seemed so familiar...  
It was described to me that I was from a long line of noble blood of the Oraguille family. "So thats why they didn't like me in Bastok..." I was placed before King Destin and I explained everything that had happened since the War. Then the king allowed me to stay in the Chateau for the next few weeks. After I was rested up, the king summoned me to the audience chambers once again. It seemed he wanted me to become one of the Royal Knights..._

And so my training began. I was tutored under an academy within San d'Oria. The king was pleased of my progress... but the two princes, Trion and Pieuje did not seem to welcome my presence.

After 4 years of training, I had finally become a Royal Knight. But then, Prince Trion challenged me to a duel. He wanted to see if I was worthy to be called a Knight of San d'Oria...

The match was secretly held in a field just outside San d'Oria. Trion had managed to convince the guards that he was simply giving me a tour of the lands beyond Ronfaure.

We began once we reached an open area in West Ronfaure. He moved so swiftly and his sword sent pain down my arms each time he struck. (Was this guy even human..?) He quickly disarmed me and pointed his sword at my throat. 

_  
__**Trion**__: "How pathetic, and you call yourself a knight? I don't see what Destin sees in you, but apparently you're not as strong as I hoped you were..."  
_

_Just then a band of knights came, and Trion was summoned back to the Chateau. I sat there wondering (Will I ever fit in...?)_

After that defeat, I finally realized what I had sought in the first place... (I want to become an adventurer, like my father was before...) From there on I swore to become a strong adventurer and vowed to avenge the deaths of my parents, and make sure that no one else would have to suffer...

**And thus, a legend is born.**


End file.
